Chance Meeting
by inactive account cries
Summary: Crossover. "This is how we say hello in Rabanastre." -Not-much-of-a-suprise crack pairing inside!-


Okay. So, here's the lowdown on this thing.

Mein BFF Hannah and I RP together at a place called Twilight Town University. Don't go looking for it, I doubt I have permission to even accidentaly pimp. Anyways, I play as Vaan (soon to be Cloud as well 8D) and she plays as Roxas.

We decided to get them together in there, since we love them and love each other.

Then, we realised that there was a large possibility that NO ONE had EVER done this pairing before.

So, we were IMing the other night, and we decided that dagnabbit, it was time to birth this pairing.

Therefore, without further ado, I (and Hannah, she's a major part of this movement) present to you:

THE FIRST EVER ROXAAN FIC!

~|\/|~

Roxas sighed as another... what were they called?... 'bangaa' shoved him aside. Really, did the people who lived here have any notion of the word manners?

He watched bemusedly as a raggedly-dressed old lady was given the same treatment when she took too long moving away from a food stall. Apparently they didn't.

Xemnas- no, the Superior, he corrected himself- had certainly chosen an odd world for him to scout out. It was difficult to say whether its inhabitants were more or less advanced than they were. The architectural design of whatever city he was in... Rabanastre, he recalled... was simply fantastic, and the things called airships, which seemed to be as common as cars or skateboards, were more technologically sound than even Xem- the _Superior's_ custom-built Gummi, which had cost millions of munny even with all the threats and murders they had gone through to get it.

And yet, there were still nomads living outside the cities, plagues still seemed to run rampant among the people, all the planet's powerful governments were organised under a system of monarchy, and most of the weapons used by civilians- another odd thing, he noted, that common people were allowed guns, swords, and whatever else- could mostly be considered medieval, at best.

He sighed again. From what he'd gathered at the local bars, which were still called taverns, the planet was divided, and heading straight forward into a gristly war. Of course, it would most likely be relatively simple for the Organisation to expose that and prey on the weakened state of the people, but then, they hadn't yet an idea of the strength of these 'empires.' No matter how many Nobodies they were in command of, a planet this size could prove a deadly enemy if pushed the wrong way.

Better to wait for the imminent war to take its toll, he decided. Hopefully, the Superior would be able to take a step down from his Throne of Superiority and see things Roxas's way.

His hand crept up to stroke the silver necklace hung 'round his neck. It was becoming a bit of a nervous habit for him... not that he was nervous.

Alright, that was a lie. He didn't like this place, didn't like the hardened expression that even the women and small children wore, didn't like the armour-clad guards that watched him from every corner (curse the obtrusiveness of their uniforms,) didn't like how crowded it was, how easily someone could make you lose your balance-

He cried out as he was knocked halfway over, and a strong hand grabbed the back of his coat to pull him up.

Hold it, his coat wasn't designed to ride up and pull at his neck like that...

There was a crack, a snap, and suddenly, little bits of iron chain rained down in front of him. His head turned in time to see a flash of blonde hair, and his precious necklace whipping past his nose. Then, the stranger was pushing through the crowd, leaving Roxas behind, stunned.

Of course, he hadn't been trained in combat for nothing. He stood up and lurched forward all in the same motion, hand reaching out, mouth gaping open to yell furiously at the thief.

"Get back here, you dirty-" He shouted incoherently, dodging around random passersby in hot pursuit. The crowd wasn't necessarily clumping together on purpose, but the concentration of people in the area was enough to make it difficult to navigate quickly.

Roxas silently praised Kingdom Hearts when the crowd began thinning out. He sped up his running, and witnessed the blonde thief slow a bit, looking wildly from side to side, then stumbling around a corner. He did the same, gaining a bit of distance as he hadn't needed to pause and consider.

A gap suddenly appeared in the tall buildings that caused the walkways to be permanently overshadowed. The reason was soon made clear- a giant bridge, connecting two parts of the city, even as other parts ran beneath it. Roxas nearly crowed with victory when he was unable to spot an escape route through the buildings on the other side of the bridge. He was, however, cut off in his mental victory when the thief jerked around and lurched over the side of the bridge.

Roxas stopped short and poked his head hastily over the side the thief had jumped off. He- or she, as Roxas hadn't been checking for gender- was laying on the ground, breathing heavily, then, a moment later, pushing him/herself up, head turned down the road, underneath the opposite side of the bridge.

Roxas quickly estimated the distance from the top of the bridge to the road below, then turned around sharply and took off. He leaped over the guard wall easily, and for a second, he was flying through the air, legs automatically tensing for impact.

Then his feet slammed onto the ground. He didn't tremble or fall, having been ready for the jump, and immediately spun around, lunging for the surprised thief as he/she ran straight to him.

The other's back hit the ground, and Roxas summoned both of his Keyblades on instinct, driving them into the ground on either side of the thief's head.

He hovered over the other, not moving for a moment, elated at having literally come out on top.

Then his face scrunched with remembered rage. "Who the hell do you think you are, bastard?" he hissed, making to fist his hands in the other's shirt, then realising he (for now it was clear the person was male despite his feminine looks) was wearing none, only a metal vest.

Shaking off his momentary surprise, he glared furiously down at the thief, who was doing his best to look shocked and indignant at having been unceremoniously pinned to the ground.

Roxas wasn't moved at all. "Now... you gonna give me my necklace or not?"

The boy's eyes had been screwed shut 'till then, and he stiffened and blinked a few times before opening them fully. Caramel brown, Roxas noted, and, coupled with his bright blonde hair and tanned skin, implied that the boy was probably from the desert.

The phrase 'desert rat' came to mind. Then, the boy grinned widely, and Roxas decided that maybe he resembled a laughing hyena more than a rat.

The boy's pearly white teeth parted. "Hey, I'd love to give back your precious _necklace,"_ an amused snort was inserted here, and Roxas found himself flushing slightly, "but I don't have it, see?" He made to put up his hands in a display of mock surrender, then gave another sort of half-grin. "Oh yeah, you _can't_ see, 'cause you're _sitting on me."_

Roxas held back the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Something told him this... _kid_ was going to prove more troublesome to deal with than Axel.

He certainly didn't have time to play around, though, so he settled on the 'direct approach'- namely, threatening and/or beating the other into submission.

A large, thin hand covered by a black glove shot out and attached itself to the boy's throat. "Cut the crap, thief. I don't feel like messing around today."

The boy struggled to gain his composure after suddenly having at least one-quarter of his air supply cut off, then shook his head as best as he could. "Nope, I don't have any necklace." Sensing Roxas's growing impatience, and obviously enjoying it, he smirked up at his 'captor.' "I do have a really pretty silver crown, though, that looks like it might've snapped offa something."

Roxas gritted his teeth in an effort not to shout. 'Nobodies don't have feelings, Nobodies don't get angry, Nobodies don't have feelings, NOBODIES DON'T GET ANGRY...' he chanted to himself.

"Well, that's what's been stolen from me, and I'd like it back, _please,"_ he ground out.

The thief looked right at him, furrowed his brow defiantly, and said, quite simply, "No."

Roxas took a breath, letting it out slowly. "I only have one nerve left, and you're getting on it, _brat."_

The boy looked unimpressed. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't've let it get stolen if it's just so dang important."

This statement made Roxas pause. Why was getting so upset? He couldn't even remember where he had gotten the thing. For all he knew, whoever had given to him had stolen it first themselves. And yet, it felt...

The boy poked his face, bringing him out of his musings. "You in there, Blondie?" He swatted the boy's hand away, scowling once more.

"I'm only gonna ask one more time, _thief... give me back my necklace."_

He took in a second's worth of the boy's response, his hair shifting as he began to shake his head, his lips pursing to form a single syllable before Oathkeeper flew back to his hand. He reared up, giving him room to point the blade directly at the boy's heart.

Obviously, the brat knew when to quit. His sparkling brown eyes dulled in disappointment. "Fine... if it's so damn important... _you_ can get it though."

Roxas allowed himself the tiniest of victory smirks. "That's fine. Where'd you put it?"

He almost cringed when the hyena-grin returned in full.

"Safest place there is, of course."

Roxas wasn't entirely sure he wanted to ask. _Please don't tell me he swallowed it or something crazy like that..._ "Which is _where?"_

"Down my pants."

Roxas stared.

"Don't have a pocket, you know? And the metal makes sure it's too tight for anything to slip _too_ far down."

He didn't move, just kept staring.

"'Course, you can either see that as a good thing or a bad thing."

Roxas put a huge amount of effort into working his mouth open, his Keyblade all but completely forgotten.

The thief smiled winningly. "All yours."

_Sweet mother of a bastard moogle._ The boy was serious.

Roxas weighed the chances of using the direct method to get make the thief get it out himself, and decided he didn't need the aggravation.

Taking a deep breath, and glancing around to make sure no one was watching (well, with the number of people in the city, he was sure _someone_ was, but no one with status) his fingers crawled down past the boy's hip and under the red cloth, searching as carefully as possible for the top of the boy's pants.

He hoped it didn't look like he was molesting the guy- after all, he did still have him at swordpoint- and cursed mentally everyone who had gotten here.

The boy's skin was very warm underneath his pants... and _oh, son of a Gummi,_ he did not just notice that.

His fingers brushed against something hard. "That isn't... what I think it is, is it?"

The kid rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you're saying that I'm getting off on being searched by a guy who's threatening me with a flowery star-sword, you must be some kind of stupid. I guess you just don't have very complex clothes wherever you come from."

Roxas decided not to think too hard about that statement, and instead concentrated on avoiding feeling anything in the boy's pants.

After a few more moments of tentative searching, they were finally (inevitably) interrupted.

"-aan... Vaan... hey, Vaan, where are you?"

The boy jerked up, looking over Roxas's shoulder with a surprised face. "Oh... damn, I forgot about Penelo..."

'Vaan' peered intently into Roxas's face for a moment, then, with a short "You know, you're kinda cute for an off-worlder," pulled him down by his coat front and pressed their lips together.

Roxas's eyes widened as large as they could, and he tried to pull back, only to be caught by the other's unexpected strength. Vaan mumbled something into his mouth, which Roxas didn't catch because he was too busy being... disgusted. Yeah, that was the word.

Something pointy was shoved into his hand, and then... _HOLY SHIT STOP THE BUS_ there was a tongue in his mouth.

He didn't notice the hand sneaking into his coat pocket and pulling out a portion of the munny he had hanging loosely inside it.

Then, again surprising Roxas with the obvious ease with which he did it, Vaan shoved Roxas off of him and jumped up, running off towards his friend.

Roxas stared once more- the little voice that everyone claimed to have once in a while popped up, insisting he just wanted to see the other's legs and ass moving, and he stomped on it decisively. Vaan turned around, jogging backwards and pointing at him accusingly. "By the way, I'm seventeen. Don't be calling me a brat again, _kid."_

Then, a girl with feathered pigtails weaved her way out of the crowd and punched Vaan lightly in the shoulder. "Vaan, you slut, don't tell me you've been messing around with minors..."

They both laughed and took off, skirting around obstacles like they'd had years of practise (Roxas knew that at least Vaan had) and he caught something along the lines of "Aw, c'mon, Penelo, 's not like I'm an adult, and I got some of his money without him noticing anyways..."

Roxas couldn't keep from snorting a little. Of course his munny would be useless here... but Vaan didn't need to know that.

He stood up, slipping the crown pendant into his pocket and dusting himself off, expertly switching his facial features back to their normal stoic expression.

~|\/|~

"Ah... back so soon, Number XIII? I'd have expected you to be there a week, at least."

"Sir... I believe I'll need more time to... examine the planet and its... inhabitants."

Xemnas gave Roxas one of his famous all-knowing smirks. For a moment, Roxas didn't believe it was genuine.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you'll be doing plenty of examining, Roxas. Go. Have fun."

Roxas opened his mouth, then closed it, and showed a rare smile, and bowing, something which surprised even Xemnas. "Thank you, sir. I will."

~|\/|~

Any type of feedback, rude or otherwise, is accepted on this. Yes, it got cracky at the end, but c'mon, WORK with me people, these boys have NEVER met and we don't know how they'd really react.

Anyone who sees the potential of this pairing, I am your loyal comrade-in-arms or whatever. We currently have two slogans for the pairing:

**Roxaan: because Vaan is the happy to Roxas's quiet thing.**

or, alternatively,

**ROXAAN: IT'S MAKING SEXY CRACK MOTHAFRACKERS.**

Join us, Crackshippers!

*end super long author's note*

~The Bad Nut

P.S. Yup, Kyle, you found it. 8D If you got this far.


End file.
